The specification relates to signal processing systems. In particular, the specification relates to a system and method for processing sensor signals generated by a sensor array.
It is desirable for a seat installed in an automobile to include a sensor system for measuring a loading weight on the seat. The sensor system may generate an airbag-triggering signal based at least in part on the measured loading weight for activating the airbag deployment. The sensor system may also detect seat occupancy based at least in part on the measured loading weight. However, existing systems for measuring a loading weight and/or detecting seat occupancy have proven deficient and have numerous problems.
First, existing systems are implemented using expensive materials and devices such as optical fibers, light sources (e.g., light-emitting diodes (“LEDs”)) and photo detectors, etc. It is impractical to use the expensive materials and devices to implement a sensor system in a cost-sensitive situation.
Second, existing systems do not detect the degree of seating comfort on the seat. Thus, existing systems fail to automatically adjust and improve the degree of seating comfort for a user.
Third, existing systems fail to generate power themselves and require external power sources to provide power for the systems. If the external power sources fail to supply power, existing systems would be out of service.